


Enchante

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cat!Stiles, Fanart, Gen, Witch!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin, enchantress, and her fuzzbutt familiar. Sparked from Dallison's post <a href="http://dallisons.tumblr.com/post/67936899317/can-you-imagine-a-cat-stiles-fic-where-stiles-is">here.</a></p>
<p>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/86183141016/loved-loved-loved-the-idea-of-lydia-as-an-elegant">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchante




End file.
